


Just How Things Are Done

by Softgigiii



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Break Up, I can’t help it, I’m sorry another sad story, Kinda, Kinda open ending, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Goodbye, changki, monsta x - Freeform, sorry again lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softgigiii/pseuds/Softgigiii
Summary: He knew from the start that what they had wouldn’t last.It’s just how things work.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Just How Things Are Done

**Author's Note:**

> Okay alright another sad changki story I’m sorry okay I really can’t help it but!! I have some good news! I’m willing to make a sequel on this story!! With an actual happy ending!!! If you guys want it go ahead and comment down below! Also no song recommendations today sorry! This just kinda popped in my head out of nowhere without listening to a song..  
> Anyways enjoy reading I really hope you guys like it!  
> Also you guys can definitely recommend writing ideas! I’d be willing to check them out and maybe write about them! But because I am new at this it might take a lot of planning and stuff so yeah..  
> Anyways enjoy!!

Things in this world don't last, it's simple and all it takes is common sense to know that things will break, things do end, and things just don't last forever.

Changkyun knew this, he knew it since the moment it started that things never last or go the way you want them to go. It's just the way things worked around here but he was too naive to openly see that.

He dated kihyun because he saw happiness in him, he saw himself moving forward with kihyun and kihyun had told him the same thing. They planned a beautiful future together, one where it had stars in them just like Kihyun's eyes showed when he'd look at changkyun.

But you see, the things they do wished to have had to end the moment they started.

Kihyun came from a very wealthy family and changkyun didn't but that never really got in the way until now. Kihyun's future was already planned from the moment their parents had found out his mom was pregnant, probably even before the pregnancy. Kihyun was to be married to someone else, someone who actually had money and would work well with their parents company. Of course kihyun said that none of that would stop him from loving changkyun and leave but changkyun knew those were all empty promises just to keep him grounded from the fact that yes he would have to leave kihyun very soon.

Changkyun sat in a restaurant with Kihyun's mother, it was very awkward but he knew what the woman wanted, it didn't take a genius to know it.

"You know I just want what's good for him changkyun but... your just not right for him, you understand right?" Of course he did, he knew that him being in poverty could never be compared to someone in such a high scale. To him kihyun was his world, it made him forget that he had nothing, that he had lived a shitty life ever since he was born.

"If you leave him changkyun I will send you to the states, I will send you to the best college in Boston and pay for everything.. you'd live a good life changkyun and the only way to repay me is if you leave Kihyun and let him marry this girl."

Changkyun was never one to ask for money or anything in general even when he was at a breaking point "what if I refuse?" He needed to know how far this woman was willing to go if he refused, he wanted to know if she'd actually ruin his life if he'd stay with kihyun.

Even after he asked the question he saw how she was not fazed by it, he knew that she knew he was gonna ask that question "if refuse your life will become worse than it is now.. I'm not gonna say what exactly I'd do but just know Kihyun would not be happy and trust me he'd leave you the second he finds out" the threats are what scared him, not because they were directed to him but because they'd involve kihyun, no matter how much he loved kihyun he'd never want to see the one he loves in pain.

Yes he loves Kihyun and he'd fight for kihyun no matter what but this was a battle he could not win, this was a war that he could not defeat no matter how much he'd fight or get stabbed along the way. This woman has power the whole Yoo family has power, one that nobody else could possess, if they wanted you gone they'd do it at a snap of a finger. She had threats she was willing to make come true by just snapping her fingers.

"Changkyun you'd live a good life if you just took up my offer.. you'd study as a scientist just how you wished for, you'll have a nice home, you'd even have a good job while over there.. just say yes and I'd make it all happen, I'll buy the plane ticket and everything."

Changkyun knew that it was something that even if he wanted to couldn't refuse, yes he'd live a good life but he'd be losing his world, he'd be losing the person who he had loved, the person who'd look at him as if he was the whole galaxy.

"Okay.. I'll do it but.. please let me say one last goodbye" the woman looked pleased "of course sweet heart you'll leave in two days."

Two days wasn't enough for everything he wanted to say to kihyun but he knew the sooner he left the more happier the woman would be and all he can do was nod his head. The woman got up from her chair and fixed her self "you did good changkyun.. look at it this way, the thing you and my son had would have never lasted so you did yourself a good favor." She walked away with all her pride, she was right though, no matter how much him and kihyun loved each other it was never gonna last even if they wanted to.

-

He stood in front of kihyun as they walked down the beautiful Han River, this was their first date and sadly it would be their last. He wanted to say goodbye to kihyun in the place where he fell in love with him, so he could keep it in his heart forever and never let it go.. at least he could hold on to that forever and it would never leave him.

They looked at the sun set, it was now or never.

"Kihyun.." it was time for the goodbye, as kihyun looked at him he wanted to cry but he knew he had to stay brave "you know I love you so much right?" Of course kihyun would nod while smiling 'stop smiling or I might regret it' he thought but he knew he had to continue "kihyun our future plans are somethings that I can not wait to make come true, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you are the person whom I love and I never want you to forget that okay? I want you to know that all the things I do I do them just for you, because you are everything to me.. no matter what the future holds for us just know that I will always be by your side" he hated this so much, why did it have to end like this.

"I will always love you kihyun, don't even fight with your mom because of me, she loves you and I want you to know that she would do anything to make you happy, she'd do anything for you and give you everything.. something I can't do but I will always love you.." hold yourself together "tomorrow I want to watch the sunset with you here again.. come here and I'll meet you here tomorrow okay?"

A promise that was gonna have to be left unmade, he was leaving tomorrow and he'd never see Kihyun again.

'Today is our last day together...' he wished he'd have the guts to say that to Kihyun.

"I love you kihyun"  
"I love you too changkyun"

-

He was boarding a plane that would take him straight to Boston, he'd be starting a new life with new people. He knew he'd never be able to fall in love not after having kihyun is his life, his heart will always belong to Kihyun and to nobody else.

As he was waiting inside the plane he saw a text from kihyun 'hey kyun where are you? The sun is about to set!' Changkyun's heart was breaking more, he was willing to get out of this plane and run to Kihyun but they closed the doors already and the plane was about to take off.

He got a new message as the plane was already going mid way into the air...

'I love you my love...'

He took the SD card from his phone and broke it in half, he turned to the window and saw the sun set, a single tear rolled down his face...

"I love you too my world..." he whispered as the sun disappeared, tears kept rolling down but all he could do was smile.

Yes this was how things were supposed to end.

He knew that that's just how things work in this world.


End file.
